wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Westfall
thumb|Westfall Westfall is a a region of rolling pastures and farms that was once bountiful and green, but now has become barren with drought and maltreatment at the hands of bandits. The grass is yellowed and the fields are infested with ravenours buzzards and mechanical harvesters gone rogue. The outlawed Defias Brotherhood has gotten a strong foothold in Westfall, and control several camps and farmsteads in the area. It is rumored that these bandits possess a large mine with an entrance somewhere in the small town of Moonbrook, and that they have connections with the kobolds that occupy the Jangolode Mine in Westfall and the various mines in Elwynn Forest. The defenders of Stormwind have erected a last bastion of military power in the region at Sentinel Hill, from where they issue commands to anyone willing to aid the cause. Although most of the area's farms have fallen to disrepair and passed into control of the Defias, there are still farmers who desperately cling to their holdings in spite of overwhelming odds. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Kingdom Races Level Range Location Westfall Alliance Stormwind Human 10-20 Western Azeroth History Once the breadbasket of the kingdom of Stormwind, the land of Westfall started to grow fallow after years of conflict and neglect had diminished its harvests. Crops could eventually no longer be cultivated in the fields, and the once-abundant mines were ultimately deserted. Even the former defenders from Stormwind pulled stake and abandoned the lonely realm when the cost of upkeep became too great. Due to this lack of military protection, Westfall was all but destroyed by the rebel Defias Brotherhood and its demi-human minions, who could easily take control of the poorly defended farmlands. The Brotherhood, composed mainly of thieves and bandits, made Westfall their new refuge. Employing everything from local superstitions to sabotaging mechanical Harvest Golems, the Brotherhood stopped at nothing to scare away trespassers and protect their stolen treasures. Only the People's Militia, a volunteer military organization, rose to stand in their way, recruiting young heroes of the Alliance to strike back and regain what was stolen. This battle is still ongoing, and in the end, the only hope the people of Westfall has is to strike directly against the leaders of the Defias, in hiding somewhere deep below ground. Geography Maps thumb|Westfall Map *GamePressure.com > topographic map of Westfall & additional info Sub-Regions Travel Hubs Flight paths from Sentinel Hill * Stormwind * Lakeshire, Redridge Mountains * Darkshire, Duskwood * Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale Regions Adjacent to Westfall Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Elwynn Forest 1-12 Northeast By foot or by flightpath from Sentinel Hill to Stomrwind. Duskwood 20-30 East By foot or by flightpath from Sentinel Hill to Darkshire. Stranglethorn Vale 30-45 South By swimming southeast by river or southwest along the coast, or by flightpath from Sentinel Hill to Booty Bay. Quests Adventure Opportunities Sentinel Hill is the main settlement in this region. It has many subquests that cumulate in a large instanced dungeon called "The Deadmines" where you must find and kill Edwin Van Cleef, the leader of the Defias Brotherhood. The entrance to the Deadmines is located in Moonbrook, a broken town controlled by the Defias Brotherhood in the south-west region of Westfall, near The Dagger Hills. Adventurer's Tips Dropped items in this area and their purpose: * Oil: Used for the Lighthouse quest just offshore from the southwest tip of Westfall; * Hops: Used for a brewing quest available south of Moonbrook in the Dagger Hills; * Goretusk Snout, Murloc Eye, Stringy Vulture Meat: Used for Westfall Stew recipe at Saldean's Farm. * Okra: Needed for Westfall Stew quest, but not an actual ingredient in Westfall Stew. Mining & Herbal Resources: See Map Alliance only quests *Furlbrow's Deed (9) *Westfall Stew (10) **Westfall Stew (13) *The Forgotten Heirloom (12) *Goretusk Liver Pie (12) *The People's Militia (12) **The People's Militia (14) **The People's Militia (17) *Poor Old Blanchy (14) *Patrolling Westfall (14) *Red Leather Bandanas (15) *The Killing Fields (15) *Thunderbrew Lager (15) (Repeatable) *Captain Sander's Hidden Treasure (16) 2 3 4 *The Defias Brotherhood (18) 2 3 4 5 *Sweet Amber (44) 2 3 4 5 Alliance and Horde quests * * * Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth * Herbs ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot ** Mageroyal ** Briarthorn ** Stranglekelp ** Bruiseweed * Leather ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather ** Medium Leather * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein Wild Creatures * Boars * Coyotes * Crabs * Dust Devils * Ghouls * Gnolls * Harvest Watchers * Kobolds * Murlocs * Sharks * Vultures Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Westfall Category:Humans Category:Alliance territories